Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Krishna
The Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Krishna (ダヌダヌないミ、モデル：クリシュナ)is an Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to transform into a hybrid or full version and gain the powers of the god Krishna. Danu meaning “Child”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Child-Child Fruit, Model: Krishna. It is said to be one of most dangerous fruits, in the world. It was eaten by Kage Z. Bagans, along with this fruit it is partnered with the Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Destroyer Father Shiva. Strengths and Weaknesses The strength of this fruit living up to its legendary powers is that the user of this fruit is able to take control of others. By playing a flute that the user can summon to their hands, by playing it the victim becomes a mindless servant to the user. Another strength of this fruit is that the user will also gain some powers of some of the different gods that Krishna is connected to. Since Krishna was believed to have been born from a few of the gods, that being born from Vishnu. However had been given heavenly gifts from some of the other gods. The user can be able to gain some of the powers of the Creator, Preserver and Destroyer. The user is also said to use Krishna's own heavenly magic to their use. With an unlimited amount of spells at his or her use. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Another weakness of this fruit is that, the user maybe able to have amazing powers. However the the user of this Danu model is limited to what he or she could destroy and create, as such the user is able to destroy organic things. They couldn't destroy a devil fruit power, along with the creator power the user must begin with a piece of material. Such as if the user has a piece of metal in his or hers hands, they could create a blade for battle. No other weaknesses have been seen to this fruit, but still considered one of the most dangerous in both the Danu Danu models and world. Usage Like most of the other Danu Danu no Mi, Models the user can get an increase in strength, speed, stamina and for this one an increase in intelligence. The user of the Krishna model has a number of full and hybrid transformations, but unlike other models. The Krishna model is the most humanoid looking; the user can summon a flute to their hands. By playing this flute the user has a number of usages. By playing the flute user can play a certain pitch and it affect a certain part of the body or brain. Such as by playing a high pitch the user can affect the brain to create illusions for his or her opponent. Another deadly use is that the user can affect the brain to shut down and the body becomes almost zombie like. Once this has happened to user has the bodies as puppets. Another usage of this fruit that it allows the user to get some powers of the other gods, since Krishna was born of a few gods. Main the Creator, Perverse and Destroy is what makes this fruit so dangerous. The user is able to creator things that he or she wishes, they can perverse things. Such as a wound given to him or her in battle, the user is able to reverse the wound back before it was given. The destroyer which the user is able to destroy things and never coming back. Another use which is said to be the most deadly is the use of Krishna’s magic, being able to do amazing things. With the user’s heavenly connection to Krishna, but depending on their own wants and such Krishna’s magic can be put into the wrong hands. Attacks *'Hari Hari Meldoy:' The user will play the flute that they can summon, with the different music and pitches. The user can do a number of things; by playing it they can control many things. *'Hari Hari Magic:' Krishna himself said to be a mystic and to have magical powers when he was on earth, the user has shown to use Krishna’s magic as well. From many different spells, from basic affections of the area to death. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Danu Family